The Notes
by sleepy mind
Summary: They have this habit of communicating through notes. In a chocolate box, under the mug, sent by owls, and such. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Before you continue, I want to warn you that I'm not sure this is OC and all._

_Furthermore, this was written at roughly 2 AM so do tell me if I got something wrong.  
_

_This is AU._

* * *

**Note 1: To Harry**

* * *

The professor sighed and dropped his head on the messy desk littered with students' parchments. He took off his glasses and rubbed his weary, watery eyes.

He decided to turn in for the night. Ernie McKnight had the guts to write his DADA essay in the last minute, leaving Professor Potter with chicken scratches all over the parchment. He rolled McKnight's parchment and placed it aside.

The messy haired man strolled to his rooms and promptly dropped himself onto the queen-sized bed. He groaned softly as his sore body landed onto something hard.

He grunted with dismay and glared at the offending object.

It was a brown box with a golden writing of "Magique Au Chocolat" in a neat script. He inspected it, checking for hexes and signs of pranks. When he found none, he opened the lid and found a note.

_Dearest brat, _

_Wipe that goofy grin off you face, you impertinent brat. Albus insisted with the dearest and threatened my sanity by his bright twinkly eyes which you know I loathe. _

_I happen to stumble upon this shoppe whilst visiting to France and I, unfortunately, was reminded of you. I am certain this will keep you from whining during our daily afternoon tea. Do remember to eat one before attending. I'm afraid the consequences will be most certainly dire if you refuse or forget to eat one. _

_Sincerely,_

_S.S_

The letter kept him awake until precisely one o'clock in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Do remember I'll always update with **two** chapters at once. This will be six-chaptered if my planning doesn't go wrong. Enjoy, loves._

* * *

**Note 2: To Severus**

* * *

Morning weren't Severus' favourite time of the day. It was a reminder that he had a very exhausting and difficult job. He groaned in agony as he stretched his arm to turn off the loud, shrill alarm courtesy of Harry bloody Potter.

He regretted the moment he told the brat he had problems waking up in the morning. Before Harry gave the alarm, he usually woke up by the smell of marvellous caffeine.

And speaking of the wonderful liquor... Why was a large mug filled with marvellous caffeine doing on his bedside table?

Picking up the cup, he saw a note attached under it.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know you hate walking to the Staff Room for coffee, so I decided to save you the trouble by bringing you the mug to your rooms instead. _

_Not to worry, I told Dobby to give it to you so I don't have to wake you. Anyways, I hope you like the alarm I bought for you. Is it to your liking?_

(Severus eye twitched, knowing fully that the brat was smirking in glee when he wrote this.)

_I'll save you a seat for breakfast, okay?_

_Love, _

_H.P_

Even after Severus took a bath and ate breakfast with the Gryffindor, he never did find the reason why Harry wrote "Love".


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I edited this while sobering my arse off last night. Went to a party and ended up drunk. :p Sorry 'bout that, everyone. Anyways, enjoy._

_Oh yeah, I got this funny PM saying that I never write disclaimer. Well, if HP and all the characters are mine, I wouldn't be posting anything here, would I?_

* * *

**Note 3: To Harry**

* * *

He practically slammed his head onto the table when Minerva kindly pointed out that he wrote "love" under Severus' mug of coffee.

_Why don't you be more forward, Potter? Next time write I love you instead! _A sarcastic voice said.

He groaned in annoyance at his stupidity and looked up towards the large double doors, seeing the long, dark billowing cloak disappeared into the hall.

He sighed.

How long had it been? Two years? Three? He didn't know. It felt like a lifetime already. When did the rushing heartbeat begin? When did blood start heating his cheeks? When did butterflies begin erupting in his stomach? He didn't know. It felt like the feeling was always there.

When will it stop? Never, apparently.

He felt an owl landing on his shoulder and he sat straight to find the owl holding a letter to him. He growled. If this was another one of those ludicrous invitation by the Ministry...

Albus and Minerva shared a smile while Flitwick looked absolutely confused.

Harry ran through the Great Hall, face flushing darkly. His green orbs twinkling brightly as he clutched the note in his hand tightly.

_Potter, _

_Dinner tomorrow will be at a muggle establishment. Don't wear your baggy jeans. _

_S.S _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I think I edited this sober as well... I apologise if it's short. _

* * *

**Note 4: To Harry, Undelivered**

* * *

It was a common knowledge to the staff that Severus' animosity towards Harry had subsided over the years and Severus knew how glad the staff was at the current condition.

Unfortunately, somewhere over the years, he had a prickling thought about someone. He groaned to his hands. Most of the staff knew his childhood crush, Lily Evans. He loved her dearly. However, the feeling began to dissolve slowly and a new, enflaming spark settled in.

He never thought that his pulse would quicken at his innocent smile. He never thought that his heart would skip a beat when he showed that he cared about Severus well-being. He never thought that the Gryffindor would melt his icy heart.

He tried to stop it. He did. Despite how cold his heart was, the attempt to keep it frozen was futile.

He remembered the moment he was utterly doomed was when he had let Harry Potter slept on his lap and he caressed the messy black hair.

He sat on the sofa, holding a paper. He stared blankly at the roaring fire, twitching slightly because of the urge to throw the paper into the fire.

He didn't, however. Instead, he left it lying crumpled on his desk.

_I love you. Always. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I believe an apology is in order. I'm truly sorry for hanging up on you readers like this. I'm currently on a trip and you have no idea how excited I am when I found a computer in the hotel I'm staying at. It's very short and very hurried because I made it in just 5 minutes and I have to get going. I'm very sorry.__  
_

* * *

**Note 5: To Severus, Not Really Delivered **

* * *

Severus raised his brow.

He watched silently as Harry Potter strolled silently in the empty halls.

With a large parchment hung on his back.

He followed the younger wizard, intending to take off the said parchment and ask about it.

When he saw the writing on the parchment, he merely took it off and silently crept away from Harry.

As he reread the parchment again and again, he felt a funny twinge in his stomach. When Minerva asked to see the parchment, he hid it away. He quickly walked to his headquarters, and when he closed the door, he covered his mouth and let the bursting feeling in his chest exploded as his lips curled widely.

_I've always, always love you. Always._

_H.P._


End file.
